The present invention relates to the field of remote engine starters and more particularly to a remote starter for automotive vehicles having an onboard computer to control ignition and fuel/air mixture. Examples of such vehicles include those which use a "Multi-Port" fuel system to replace a conventional carburetor.
The prior art in this field has used oil pressure indication to turn off the starter once the engine has started. Mechanical timers have also been used to sequence the engine start. Computers also have been used to turn off the engine after a pre-set time has elapsed.